Love Conquers Life
by my time is now
Summary: A Birthday one shot present for PrettyRecklessx, a collection of drabbles featuring some important events in the lives of John and Ashley, in my own way.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- This is a small Birthday one shot I wrote for PrettyRecklessx, hope you had a great birthday Kimberley.

Dammit John, how could you do this, after weeks of begging I finally decided to go on a date with you and this is how you behave? You completely ruined my night and also blew away any chance you had with me.

Ashley I don't really understand what you are saying, i had a very good time and i thought you had too. You did not seem this upset and bothered yesterday. Please tell me why you are acting like this.

That is because I was controlling myself and did not want to cause a scene in a public place. I was your date, you were supposed to have your attention on me, then why were you staring at Maryse like you have never seen her before? And what was she doing there in the first place? Do you have anything to do with that?

That's bullshit Ashley and you know it. Maryse being there had nothing to do with me and she was not alone, she had the Bella twins with her. I had my full attention on you. How could I not? You looked so beautiful, oh okay now I remember, I might have looked at her one or two times but it was not to look at her, I was just admiring her dress in particular, and in my mind I was wondering how got you would look in that dress, don't you agree?

Okay, now I get it. You were staring at her dress or lack there of, and imagining me in that, well that is plain creepy, I am not going to give you another chance after that.

Ashley please, I am sorry, I will never look at another woman when with you, you know how much I had to beg you for the date, I don't want to mess that up, please give me another chance and I promise, you will not regret it. Just one more chance is what I am asking.

After Few Months

Dammit John, you did it again. I warned you last time, yet you still go ahead and do this. You know I don't like when such things happen. You promised last time was the final time and you cant even keep that promise.

Ashley, I am sorry, I really am. I just don't know what came over me. I just could not control myself there, I tried my best but I failed. You don't know how much I regret it now.

But why did you have to beat Miz again, what did he do this time? You hit him pretty bad.

He was trash talking as usual as to why he was awesome and all. I paid no attention to it until he began to trash talk about you. That is where i lost my patience.

Oh it's okay John, hmm (sigh), what did he say?

He just kept on saying how you are not happy with me, and that how happy you were when you were with him. He also accused me of stealing you from him which is not true. You two were already broken up when I asked you on a date. What really pissed me off was when he said you are trying to break up with me and get back with him. You know how much I fear that, I don't want to lose you, ever. I love you.

I love you too John, what he is trying to do is just piss you off and you fell right in his trap. He is still butt hurt that I broke up with him and how I am the happiest with you. Don't listen to him from now on, ignore him and definitely I am not going to break up with you, at least not yet and not for him. Just promise me you wont fight with him or with anyone again.

I promise baby, I wont.

After Few More Months

Dammit John, how could you do this? You made a similar mistake before and I let that go and you do it again? I am really tired of it. I will not let it go this time.

Baby I am really sorry if you thought that I am ignoring you, but I am not. I know you are pissed that you thought I forgot our anniversary but I haven't. How can I? One year ago was the first time I got to call you my girlfriend and I have treasured that moment still. I have been ignoring your calls for the last few days because I wanted to set up a surprise for you on today, our anniversary. Not please stop being mad and give me a smile, so that we can return to the hotel and you can enjoy your surprise.

John, how was I supposed to know all these, every time I called, you were either engaged or not picking up. I was paranoid. Also the few times we talked, you kept forgetting things. You really did not have to do anything. I just wanted you to remember our anniversary and spend it with you. Never do this again. Now lets get to the hotel so that I can see what surprise you have set up for me. Oh, Happy Anniversary baby, I love you.

Happy Anniversary baby, I love you too and I promise, I wont keep you in the dark again. Thanks for understanding. I just wanted this day to be perfect and not ruin it for you. I hope you like it. Now lets get going, don't want you to keep waiting long.

After Few Years

Dammit John, this is all your fault, I warned you the first time and yet again the same thing is happening again. Why don't you ever learn? I am going to kill you once I am out of this situation. You listening? This is the last time you do this to me, I swear.

Calm down baby, you are doing fine, just hold on a little longer. The nurse have gone to call the doctor and he will be here soon. Just few more minutes baby and we will have our baby girl out. Just hold on.

You said the same damn thing when Michael was born you lying bastard and yet I am now lying here on this bed. The pain is too much John, I cant bear it anymore.

Of course you can baby, just hold on a little longer and do as the doctor says. You are a very strong woman, you will do just fine. Now push and bring our second child to this world.

This is the last time I do this, I am never going to go through this again. And don't you dare say a word (breathes heavily and pushes)

That's it baby, yes you did it. You gave birth to a very beautiful baby girl. I love you Ashley, you did a great job. We finally have Sophia Cena appear in our lives.

After Few More Years

Dammit John, you did it again. You promised me the last time that it wont happen again yet you did the same mistake. What am I going to do with you? I just cant take it anymore. You really cant keep your promises. I sometimes wonder how you have kept fulfilling your promises as a husband.

Relax baby, I know I should have arrived earlier but you know how hard it is to get free time in this business. But nothing in this world could stop me from attending my baby girl's graduation ceremony. I know I almost missed Michael's graduation and promised you but see I am here now and Sophia's turn hasn't come yet so you can say I am exactly on time.

Well no shit, two minutes later and you would have missed her turn. Michael was pissed last time that you missed seeing him giving the speech, at least you attended your daughter's right on time. I don't know if she has some words of choice to tell you though. I wont be surprised.

Damn, guess we will see that when time comes. But i promise you baby and this one is real, I wont miss Anthony's graduation even by a second. I will attend right from start to finish. This is one promise I will keep for sure. Now lets just enjoy the moment and be grateful to God for all these past wonderful years. I could not have asked for a better wife and a better family. I love you Ashley.

Very true, and sadly I love you too, though you sometimes act as an immature baby and...

Hey, hey, I might act like an immature baby sometime and all but I am your baby. I love the way you keep up with me and I wont change this feeling for anything. We can now only thank God and hope the best in future for us and our family.

The End

A/N2- I seriously had no idea how to finish it, I initially thought of continuing till their death, but then it would have been pretty sad.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee


End file.
